


Scattered Petals

by Sabsel98



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Idk is it voyeurism if the Batfam is forced to listen in?, Intentional Misgendering, M/M, Trans!Tim Drake, Transphobia, Why Did I Write This?, poor Tim, use of the f-word, voyeurism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabsel98/pseuds/Sabsel98
Summary: It was supposed to be Tim's night off.The two men that broke into the manor didn't care about that.
Kudos: 12





	Scattered Petals

Tim was humming under his breath as he walked down the hallway. It was his night off, the rest of the family already being out on patrol and Alfred being down in the cave, watching over them.

He was just going to get something to drink from the kitchen and then go back to his room,when he stopped dead in his tracks at the top of the grand staircase.

There were two men in the foyer.

One of them was tall and blonde, while the other was stocky and dark-haired, they were both carrying guns and dressed in standard goon attire.

Blondie spotted him and gave a shout of “Hey!”

Tim turned on his heel and sprinted towards his room. He snagged his phone from his desk and scrambled underneath his bed. He needed to alert the others and tell Alfred to seal the cave.

All of their phones had the ability to connect with their comm units in case of emergency, so Tim did just that.

“Alfred, seal the cave. There are people in the manor, two from what I could see, but there could be more.”

“Me and Robin are on our way.”, Batman's familiar growl crackled in the phone's speaker.

“There are people in the manor? How the hell did they not trip any alarms?”, Jason's voice had an odd echo to it thanks to his helmet.

“I don't know. But they saw me, so I'm hiding under my bed right now.”

“Cowering in fear, Drake? Why am I not surprised?”

Tim rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Well, it's not like the sixteen year old son of a billionaire can go beat up two armed thugs, demonbrat, you know that.”

“Under the bed is a really bad hiding place, though, Timmy.”, Steph chimed in.

“Yeah, well, I-”, Tim stopped talking and laid the phone screen-down on the floor, when the door to his room suddenly banged open.

Actual fear was starting to bubble up inside of him, because, like he'd told Damian, he could only defend himself on a civilian level, should he be caught, and a skinny teenager, wouldn't be able to do much against two grown men.

Tim put a hand over his mouth to muffle his suddenly shaky breathing as he watched the pair of combat boots walk around the bed and to his closet.

“Come out, girly. I know you're in here somewhere.”

His closet door was wrenched open and the second man appeared in the doorway.

“I thought the kid was a boy?”

There was a derisive snort from somewhere behind Tim and his heart jumped into his throat, because he couldn't see the first man any more.

“It's the Drake kid, she's one of them gender-confused little fags.”

Tim felt a sharp spear of anger pierce his gut at that, he'd been out for over a year, now, and this asshole had no right to call him a confused little girl.

“Have fun playing hide and seek, then. I'm gonna get what we came here for.”, with that the other man left.

Tim desperately wanted to pick up the phone and ask Bruce how long it would take for him to get here, because this situation had just gotten a whole lot more dangerous for him, but he knew that he couldn't, the intruder would see the glow of the screen.

Not that it mattered, because a large hand suddenly clamped around Tim's ankle.

“There you are.”

A cry tore from his throat as he was yanked out from underneath the bed. He scrabbled uselessly at the floor, trying to find something to hold onto, but there was nothing. Tim threw one last, desperate look at the phone, which was still connected to the comms, before he was jerked up and deposited, face first, onto the bed.

“Let me go! Let me go!”, he shouted, trying to kick at the bastard.

“Shut up, bitch!”

Tim's arms were wrenched high behind his back, making his shoulders strain painfully.

The boy's hands were tied together with zip-ties and he was flipped around, so he was facing his attacker. It was the dark-haired one, who was favouring him with a smarmy grin.

“Well, aren't you a pretty chit.”

Tim glowered at him.

“I'm a boy, you piece of shit.”

He immediately regretted saying it, for there was suddenly a dangerous glint in the intruder's dark eyes.

“Oh, really?”

He grabbed Tim's shirt and yanked it up, exposing his chest. The teen let out an indignant squawk when the man, roughly grabbed one of his small breasts, squeezing it painfully.

“What's this, then, huh? Boys don't have tits, now, do they?”

Tim tried to kick at him again, but his leg was merely grabbed and twisted, making his knee protest and a pained noise escape his throat.

Then, to Tim's horror, the thug began yanking at his jeans, ripping off the button in the process.

“W-Wait! No!”, the boy cried out, trying his best to squirm away, but with his hands going numb underneath him, and his leg still in a painful hold, there was nowhere he could go.

“And boys,”, the man continued, ignoring Tim's protests and pulling down his pants, as well as his underwear, “don't have a sweet little pussy, either.”

The man let go of his leg, so he could rip off his pants fully, and Tim put his heels against his bedframe and pushed himself backwards, wanting to bet as far away as possible from this maniac.

“Oh, no. you come right back here! I'm not done with you, yet!”

He grabbed Tim's calves and pulled him back towards him. The teen pursed his lips, in an effort to not let the tears of helplessness and humiliation, that were burning in his eyes, roll down his cheeks.

The sound of a zipper being undone was the most terrifying noise Tim had ever heard.

“Don't you worry, kid, I'll put a cock between your legs.”

For one heartbeat everything inside of Tim froze in sheer terror.

_This is not- This can't be happening! It's a nightmare! Please, let me wake up!_

The boy began to squirm and writhe in panic, the tears he had been trying to hold back, flowing freely, now.

“No, no, no! Please! You _can't!_ ”

The man took the back of his thighs, just beneath the knee, and pushed them up and apart. Tim's heart was pounding in his ears and his fear was choking him when he felt the blunt head of a cock brush against his folds.

He was going to penetrate him dry, without any preparation, without a care if he was hurting him or not.

_He's going to tear me apart!_

“Stop! Please! It's too big! It won't fit!”, Tim was actually sobbing now, his body shaking in fear.

“I'll make it fit.”

Then he shoved in and Tim's shriek turned into a pained whine as his walls clenched and un-clenched in an effort to accommodate the sudden intrusion, the burn was terrible and he was sure that the liquid that was leaking into his ass-crack was blood. Either that, or urine, Tim wouldn't be surprised if he had pissed himself in shock and terror.

The boy was trembling all-over, gulping in breaths of air, trying to somehow breathe through the pain. But his attacker didn't care for his pain, or his fear. He pounded into Tim's body, groaning in satisfaction.

“Fuck, you're tight, kid. This your first time, huh? That's probably all you needed. Just a good. Hard. _Fuck._ ”

Each word was emphasized with an especially brutal thrust, wrenching a noise somewhere between a sob and a groan from Tim's throat, his body arching in agonized protest.

“Sto-o-o-op....hnngh...plea-ease...”, the teen whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut, not wanting to look at the man's pleasure-stricken face any more.

“Oh, c'mon... _hah_... Take it like a man, eh?”

The thug sped up his thrusts, blood making the glide easier. Tim was trying his hardest to tune it all out, the pain, the slick noises and the slap of flesh on flesh, the man's grunts and his own desperate wails, the tears and snot coating his face and the droplets of sweat that would drip on him, the scent of sex and fear. Most of all, he was trying to tune out the pinpricks of pleasure that would unexpectedly sting him here and there.

Suddenly the man stilled and Tim gagged at the feeling of semen filling him. A relieved sob tore through him when the dark-haired thug pulled out of him. It was over.

“What the hell, Steve? You into kids, now?”, came the terse voice of the blonde man from the doorway.

“Shut up, Jake. You get what we wanted?”

“Yes. Put the poor kid out of her misery and let's go.”

Tim's eyes snapped open and he rolled over and off the bed, his knees hit the floor with a dull thunk and he tried to get his wobbly legs underneath him and do...  _something._

Get away. Survive.  _Anything._

There was a deafening bang and Tim's formerly blurry vision went white. He didn't even hear his own scream over the ringing in his ears.

The bullet had hit him in his lower back, tearing through his intestines and exiting just beneath his navel. The boy flopped forward, gasping like a fish as his blood dyed the floorboards red.

The two men left the room, their footsteps echoing dully in the empty hallways of the manor.

_Where's Bruce?... Did he get stuck in traffic?_

Tim wanted to giggle at the mental image of the Batmobile stuck in a traffic-jam, but the only noise that left his lips was a thin whine.

The boy felt cold creep up his body, the pain slowly fading to numbness.

He blinked at the speckles of red decorating the side of his bed. They were almost pretty.

_Like the petals of a flower, scattered by the wind..._

Darkness was narrowing his field of vision and Tim dimly registered the sound of two pairs of quick, desperate footsteps thundering along the hallway, but by the time they reached his room, he was already gone.


End file.
